Living with My Boots on
by Kondoru
Summary: Ashoka Tano is a captive of the Dark Side. She has to learn how to survive in the City of Night...All without sucumbing to the Dark Side herself. Today she has to find new footwear. Easier said than done in a place where only the wicked and deviant rule.


LIVING WITH MY BOOTS ON By Kondoru

Thanks to Budgie for Beating

Standard Disclaimers

Before I begin; a couple of notes.

I know Ashokas name is properly spelt AHSOKA but I am a classical scholar and want to honour a certain Indian King.

This is my `lost` Ashoka story, I may write others (and rescue her…Though that is harder than it looks). But am busy with my studies at the moment.

* * *

It was cold.

Ashoka Tano curled up in a tighter ball. She shivered. It was very cold.

She was huddled up in her sleepsack, -a bold title for a sack half filled with straw. These days she lived in Greybacks yard.

He had a nice hut. She lived in a kennel.

But this beat being in the Sith orphanage. Which was a distinct improvement on the Rakata laboratory. Greyback had bought her...She was eternally grateful to the Dark Lord.

Discharged from the orphanage Ashoka had been issued with a loincloth...And a heavy steel collar. She hated wearing it, but realised it showed everyone she was the property of a Sith Lord and not some stray Force sensitive. It protected her from the worse abuses. Greyback chained her at night...Mostly to keep her from getting in with him. Ashoka had no desire to experience the City of Nights `nightlife`. Most of it would regard her as a good meal. She was well aware of the old saying `You enter Shili as either Predator or Prey`. Ashoka quite agreed with that; Her sole experience with her homeworld was of her Akul hunt, an ordeal to make an adult Togruta of her...Or an Akuls dinner. In the City of Night lived Things like the Rakata, the dreaded Dark side race, and Sith made monsters.

But Ashoka knew that quite the worst of the Sith monsters could be you.

Nowadays she had a vest, and over that a hooded smock of grey sacking. No black robe for her...Not yet.

It would mean she had fallen to the Dark Side...And was lost.

She now wore an old pair of her master's trousers...And When Greyback discarded clothing it was truly past it. But Ashoka had mended the offending rags as best as she could, and altered them so they fitted her much scrawnier form. Her master had got her a leather belt, when she had built new lightsabres (He had gotten himself a nice belt too...Mostly for disciplining his new charge, it seemed). This was one time he spent money on her; Greyback didn't have any. He spent his life in intimidating lessers, cadging favours off of his friends. (Greyback had a lot of friends of varying backgrounds and temperaments, like many Jedi hermits he was actually quite socially active). Hanging round soup kitchens, prostituting Ashoka and failing all of that; begging.

So Ashoka was now Greybacks Commensal Force sensitive youngling. Also generally dirty adolescent.

Much to her mortification Ashoka now suffered from body lice. She was familiar with lice from the Temple...Always she seemed to end up with some lousy hairy individual, the clones, or younglings, or Bariss (Anakin of, course, being, a Special Snowflake, never had lice), and getting bit by their parasites...Of course being hairless she could never be accused of harbouring such pests.

(Where in Chaos was Anakin? She should have been rescued by now).

Winter was coming and she needed decent footwear. Ashoka had been happy to run around barefoot in the warm season. It was colder now, and she had bandaged her feet in rags. These kept on wearing through and tripping her. For a Force user dependent on her native agility to live, Ashoka needed no trip hazards.

The City of Night was the dump of the Universe.

It was where the Dark Side users lived. The Rakata, the Sith and the Nightsisters. Plus not a few refugees from the Jedi order. Also lost souls. People like her.

And there was Greyback.

Greyback owned her.

Greyback, as his contemptuous nickname suggested, was a neutral Force user.

"Don't you mess around with _him_." She was told. "He might play the ascetic but he's a Dark Lord...And not a weak Darth at that."

Greyback wasn't a bad owner. He fed her, most of the time, and went to some effort to see to it she had an appropriate diet. He did not hit her until she got too annoying. He seemingly had no sexual interest in her.

Greyback was her owner, yes, but he was not her Master any more than she was his apprentice.

He had made that offer. And been refused.

Ashoka wanted nothing to do with the Dark Side.

They argued over that constantly. Sometimes it even came to duels.

Greyback, for all his faults, was tolerant of Ashokas uncooperative nature. "You have been brainwashed after all," he would say. "I'm giving you time to overcome your conditioning."

Greyback was convinced that the Jedi Council were guilty of such abuses.

Ashoka remembered her trial and sentencing. She was convinced that Greyback, for all his Dark side ability and just born to be her enemy-ness, was in the right.

She shivered until dawn.

* * *

"Good Morning, Stripes." (Even Greyback had a name for her. But as far as Ashoka knew, she was the only Togruta in the City of Night). Greyback said. He unlocked the chain. Ashoka followed him into his hut. It was breakfast.

Inside Greybacks hut all was cosy. A fire was going in the rusty old stove. There was a pot on the hob, bowls on the table and blankets on his bed.

She wished she lived in with the Boss.

But that would mean turning to the Dark Side.

Greyback was dressed in his ragged grey and red robes. On his face he wore a Sith mask, scored across with old lightsabre strokes. He looked truly apathetic. He gestured at her. Ashoka suppressed a big sigh, she knew what was coming next.

She unbuckled her belt, dropped her trousers, and turned around, leaning on the table with her legs slightly spread.

Greyback had to have his fun with her.

He gently placed both thumbs on the base of her spine and wrapped his fingers around her haunches.

She knew the gesture from the orphanage.

And from the livestock market. It was used to assess how fat an animal was. (But Force sensitive younglings were classed as livestock too, and treated accordingly).

(She didn't want to even begin to think about what went on in the Rakata district).

(Was Greyback intending eating her himself? Anything was possible here).

When he touched her it was with the studied indifference of someone feeling up fruit or meat on a market stall. Ashoka hated it, which was probably why he treated her in such a disrespectful fashion. Ashoka hated her new master with a Sithlike passion, yet she knew he was kind to her, he had rescued her from an appalling fate, he sheltered her from the worst of Sith life If she did get beaten it was because she had pushed even the amiable Greyback too far (He was often more lenient than Anakin).

He patted her rear by way of saying he had finished with her. Ashoka pulled her clothing up without showing how much she hated this. "Thanks for showing so much concern over my health" She said with no irony. "Were you going to sell me to the Rakata when I get fat?"

"Too chewy." He grunted, turning to the stove.

Ashoka sat down on her straw mat by the table. She was not allowed on the stool, nor in his bedding. Idly she wondered how she had come to this, life as a Force sensitive pet of a mostly Darkside ascetic.

"Master's coming to rescue me, you know." Ashoka said this every morning. She needed to get things straight between her and the Darth.

"Eat your breakfast." Greyback thunked a bowl of porridge down on the battered old table. He never rose to Ashokas shocking announcements.

Ashoka began to eat. "Master gives me meat every day."

"I'm sure he does." Greyback began to eat his own porridge.

Both of them knew that she ate what he did.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"I am going to spend the day in meditation. What trouble are you going to get into?"

Ashoka managed to look sheepish. "The usual, Boss, I'm going to hunt for meat."

He pushed his empty bowl to her. Ashoka got up, it was her job to do the washing up. (This had not changed in her life. Anakin had always made her do it too). She washed the dirty utensils under the pump, then brought them back in.

"Can I come in with you tonight? She asked.

He shook his head. "I want my privacy." Greyback grunted. "I don't want to wear my mask all the time."

"It was frosty last night." Ashoka reminded him. She knew that her prudish master never showed his face. It wasn't from fear at others reaction. She wondered if he had been a Force Hound. Greyback certainly was familiar with the dreaded Rakata. If he had been a Force Hound he would have his name tattooed all over him. "I don't like the cold." she rarely complained.

"I'll see you have extra straw in your kennel." he offered.

"I need boots." She said.

"I need credits" Greyback told her firmly. He handed her her lightsabres, "now, run and play." He Force pushed the gate open.

* * *

The City of Night was a cynosure of dreams and nightmares. It was everything she had been warned against as a Temple youngling. It was a dark place, Sith had good night vision. Ashoka had to rely upon her natural echolocation. There was lots to explore and forage in, as much of the city seemed derelict. The place was joint ruled (if that word had any meaning in Chaos) by the Rakata, The Nightsisters and the Sith. Oddly, these three diverse factions were mostly at peace. But there was still danger. The Rakata would eat you, the Nightsisters rape you...And the Sith...Well, they would corrupt you.

So Ashoka had to tread warily...Without being afraid.

One of Greybacks many frenemies (a word Ashoka had never heard until she came to the City of Night). might abduct her in return of Greybacks debts, real or imagined. She would be put to some demeaning work, which might include being their sexual plaything. She had long ago learned that her body was often the most acceptable currency in the City. (For some, such as the Nightsisters, it was the really the only currency). If she pleased them, they would let her go. If she went to them willingly, she might be fed.

She was getting quite the reputation in the City for being a completely immoral Force sensitive. (Even by their standards). But Greybacks had no morals, that was well known.

She even (to the disgust of many) mated with non-Force sensitives. However they were less of a threat, and often rewarded her better. Ashoka knew a good deal when she saw one.

Not that she wasn't ready for a fight. Ashoka had quite the reputation for being very good in a fight. Though Sith apprentices (at least the official ones) were fearsome fighters...The unskilled and foolish died rapidly. Many stray Force sensitives and aspirants less so...Ashoka, of course, had a lot of real battle experience on top of her extensive training. Unlike a Sith lord, Anakin had no reason to hold her back, and every reason to see her survive.

Ashoka could threaten most apprentices and get away with it. Plus she had Greybacks support. He had a reputation as good as Anakins. Greyback had made sure she got new lightsabres, and she was A Togruta, a predator amid predators.

So getting food was easy.

Idly she wondered if in spite of all her precautions, she was falling to the Dark side. Would Anakin want her back? (And she was getting to like the Darkness).

She knew the Jedi order would not want to see her ever again.

But Ashoka had faith that her Master of old wanted to save her.

* * *

When she got back, she found Boss with a visitor.

Brag was one of the bigger, tougher Force sensitives, a Mirulan/Zabrak hybrid. He was not attractive with the grey green skin and horns of his mismatched parentage.

He wore a ragged black robe. Underneath Ashoka saw good quality nerf hide boots. Interesting.

Brag, disgustingly, was playing at being Greybacks apprentice. He could not understand why no Sith had so far taken him on.

The answer, of course, was simple; Brag was too powerful and ambitious to ever be trustworthy as an apprentice.

Greyback was playing too. "I am so glad to have you here to enjoy, my dear Brag...Stripes here has intestinal worms...It is her raison de entre." He dropped into Twileki.

Brag, that disgusting teen, preened at that.

Ashoka felt vaguely jealous. She had other concerns other than Greyback. But she still felt jealous. (And disgusted that she might want such a paragon of the Darkside as Greyback). "That's nice." she said lamely.

Boss picked up the chain, gesturing at her for her lightsabres. Ashoka handed them over without complaint. There were rules here. Greyback locked the chain on her collar. "Keep from disturbing us tonight," he ordered. "And don't look at Brags boots."

(Great skies, was the Sith reading her mind?)

Ashoka sighed, she curled up in her nest, she had a good scratch. "What privacy, Greyback?" She asked herself glumly.

She fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning all three sat peaceably down to porridge. Peaceably so far...Ashoka had decided to put the intruder in his place; out of Greybacks compound.

"I see you still have that pet Tooka cat," Brag said with disdain. He really could not understand Greyback, keeping a Force sensitive slave and not an apprentice. Many people in the Dark City kept Tooka cats…But the animals had no real function.

Ashoka gave a nasty smile, "Well, as you have seen, Boss here goes like a Twi`lek...I'm so grateful for you, Brag, to take my place last night...I never get any rest with him."

Greyback was too busy trying to eat porridge and keep his hood wrapped around his face to react to that lie.

Brag winced all over his sallow face. Greyback had indeed been enthusiastic. "What does he see in such an ugly monster like you?"

This was a slur indeed. Many Sith were passing unattractive. Even if they started out pretty, the rot in their souls was plain for even non Force sensitives to see.

Ashoka stood up. She stretched her bony arms. "Seeing as you have had your time in Brags ass, Boss, I want to use him too." She suggested casually.

Brag gave the nasty huff of the sexually overused.

She shook her head. "I thought about a nice duel to warm up this cold morning."

"Yes, that's a nice idea." Agreed Greyback. He handed Ashoka her lightsabres by way of approval. They stepped outside.

Brag shifted his legs uneasily, he was somewhat tender...But, hey, an apprentice has to get used to such disadvantages.

Greyback gestured and the two combatants bowed and lit their laser swords. "To first blood" he suggested.

Brag didn't want such niceties, merely to please Greyback, his lightsabre was as red as the skin of the Zabrak side of his parentage.

Ashokas was as white as the snows of Hoth. She was truly a Greyback herself and no Jedi.

Ashokas grip was a peculiar reverse shien. It had proven useful in her many duels in the city...her style was unpredictable and dangerous. It had taken many years to perfect. Her chest and belly was covered with training lightsabre scars from it. Few dared use her grip. Though today she was using just one of her blades, Brag was still unhappy. He should have known better than to fight Greybacks even more maverick pet. Still, it was too late now.

Ashoka leapt and slashed, making the most of her superior agility. Zabraks were brutal; Mirulans fierce. Brag was both. He parried and thrust and Ashoka knew he was planning to kill or at least severely maim her. The fact that Greyback might take revenge was not in Brags mind.

Ashoka feinted, and when Brags sabre was diverted, she sliced.

"Aagh!" Brag fell on his backside with a thump. A perfect double cho mok. Ashoka stood back, thumbing off her weapon.

Ashoka gave a slight laugh. "Sorry about that! You being so sore and all!" She told the discomfited Brag.

"Good fight." Grunted Greyback, evidently pleased with his non apprentices skill.

She had neatly severed both of his legs at the thigh. Ashoka thumbed off and rebelted her lightsabre. She bent down and picked up an errant limb. "Do you think these will fit me?" She asked no one in particular.

"Those are mine!" growled Brag, still very much in shock.

"To the victor; the spoils." She said proudly, looking at boss, he nodded.

Realising his defeat, Brag settled to the main problem. "I thought this was a friendly fight."

Ashoka gestured with Brags left leg. "I'm a Greyback too, don't you know. Lucky you Sith scum escaped with your life!" She threatened.

"My life's worth nothing." Moaned Brag. From an ambitious aspirant he had been reduced to beggary.

Greyback laughed at Brag. "Hard luck, I will send you to the halls of my best friend Sasha." He believed Brag was worth saving. Anyone else would have been sold to a Rakata butcher. (But Sasha would pay more).

Brag nearly whimpered. Sasha was a Nightsister and capable of things that frightened even the likes of Greyback. She could restore flesh and blood, but the price might be too high to pay.

Ashoka smiled grimly to herself. Brag would get the Master he so desired. He would get his legs back...He might even get new boots. Of course he would get much sexual satisfaction. (Whether he wanted or not...With Sasha particularly if not). Brag had gained from his defeat.

She spent the day in cooking and eating the unfortunate Brags legs.

The boots fitted wonderfully.

* * *

Greyback had left the compound carrying Brag oh his back. He was away all day, no doubt messing around with Sasha. (Anything else didn't bear thinking about).

Early evening he returned with a bundle. "Sasha missed you."

"I expect so." Ashoka was one of Sasha's favourite victims. She liked to torment the miserable Togruta in front of Boss.

"She says to thank you for finding her a new toy." He laughed nastily. "She's wanted to put Brag in his place for ages."

Ashoka gave a grim smile. "On the bottom!" (Sasha would have had a go on Brag in spite of his severe injuries, but then the Nightsister was not one to wait).

"She gave me this for you." Greyback put the bundle on the table.

Ashoka poked it with some wariness. Sasha…Sasha had a very odd sense of humour. "Did you see what she put in?" She asked Greyback.

Greyback nodded. "Nothing dangerous."

"O-kaaay…"

The wrappings were an old blanket, too far gone for even Sasha's apprentices use. (Though the Nightsisters many apprentices were better equipped than most). Inside was more ragged clothes, soap, and a bag of protein bars. This last put Ashoka painfully in reminisce of her old life in the GAR; Sasha knew how to hurt. (But these would store for days Ashoka found no food.)

"Soap!" laughed Greyback. "Do you think Sasha is trying to tell you something?"

Ashoka nodded. "When is she not?"

"But since you have soap I might as well give you a wash."

He heated a pot of water on the stove, next to it was a washtub. "Bathnight for dirty Jedi." Greyback announced. He generally bathed in the public bathhouse, -free for Sith. Apprentices had to pay, as their presence brought the establishment into seedy disrepute, though it was cheaper when accompanied by Masters. Ashoka got treated once a month. This meant she was in the Apprentice bath and left dirtier than she started.

She stripped off. Ashoka was used to being seen naked by Greyback; he had visited her in the Rakata laboratory, nor had she been supplied with clothing in the Orphanage.

Ashoka let him sponge her over. Greyback had washed her when he visited her in the orphanage; it did not hurt. She felt much better clean. Much less...Dark side.

"You may come in with me tonight, seeing as you want to be warm...But no hanky panky." Greyback suggested.

Ashoka shook her head. She really was of two minds about this.

Greyback could have sent her to her kennel while he changed. However she was firmly instructed to lay upon his bed, he covered her head with her tunic. "No peeking, I catch you looking, I will beat you."

So Ashoka lay quiet, even though it went very against her will to be blindfolded.

"There!" Greyback whisked her shirt off of her montralled head. Minus his armour Greyback was much smaller, he wore an all enveloping sleeping robe. "Roll over."

Greybacks bed was big enough for the both of them, that is, if they were intimate. It was warm and cosy.

"Thanks...For everything."

He hugged her all night. She had never had this level of affection from anyone; not even Anakin.

No, better not think that.

She was still waiting for Anakin.


End file.
